1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-framed IC carrier (IC carrier with sheet frame), in which a compact IC carrier including a built-in IC module is incorporated with a sheet frame, a method for producing the same, and an IC carrier case.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 47A and 47B are drawings to illustrate a conventional IC carrier and a use thereof.
An IC carrier 41 is constructed, as shown in FIG. 47A, in such a manner that an IC module 42 in which a CPU, a memory, and electrodes are incorporated is mounted in a compact base (in the size of about 15 mmxc3x9725 mm), which has been used, for example, as a subscriber identity module (SIM) for a portable telephone.
Once a user obtains a subscriber identity module, which is a right for telephone subscription, he or she can purchase a portable telephone 50 among those with common specifications in accordance with his or her purpose and the subscriber identity module (IC carrier 41) is set in the portable telephone 50 purchased whereby he or she can use it.
The IC carrier 41, however, is not entirely popular at present, which limits applications thereof. Accordingly preparation of purpose-built facilities for mass production of the IC carrier would cause an increase in production cost. In the case of use as a subscriber identity module, a carrier is enclosed in an envelope to be mailed. This requires apparatus for enclosing and sealing and causes possible breakage or less because of erroneous handling before mounting in a portable telephone 50.
Under such circumstances it is suggested that IC cards 40 are to be produced using existing facilities in such an arrangement, as shown in FIG. 47B, that taking-off slits 44 are formed in card base 43 for IC card 40, leaving a plurality of bridges 45, from which only IC carrier 41 is taken off to be used.
According to the suggestion, not only can existing card production and inspection facilities be used but conventional IC card issue and sending systems can also be used without modification.
With the conventional IC carrier 41 as described, a load such as bend or torsion would be exerted on IC module 42 when removed from the card base (sheet frame) 43, which could cause destruction or popping-out of the IC module.
Another problem was that a bridge 45 sometimes remained on the side of IC carrier 41 after removing the module from card base 43, which made the module hard to be inserted into a mount portion in a portable telephone 50.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems and to provide a sheet-framed IC carrier which can achieve removal of an IC module without an excessive load thereon and without learning projections of bridges on the circumference of a carrier base, a method for producing it, and an IC carrier case.
The present invention provides, as a first aspect, a sheet-framed IC carrier comprising: a sheet frame having an aperture; a backing film having a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on one surface, said backing film being stuck on a back surface of said sheet frame through said adhesive layer; and an IC carrier having a base and an IC module mounted on the base, said IC carrier being set in the aperture of said sheet frame so as to be secured there with said adhesive layer of said backing film.
The present invention provides, as a second aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein a frame slit is provided between the aperture and a peripheral edge portion of the sheet frame whereby said sheet frame can be divided into a plurality of frame segments.
The present invention provides, as a third aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein said backing film has a film slit for separating a region covering the aperture from the other region.
The present invention provides, as a fourth aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein a plurality of apertures in each of which an IC carrier is set are provided in the sheet frame.
The present invention provides, as a fifth aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein the other surface of the backing film is a contact surface with a conveying portion and said backing film is made of a material to increase a frictional force of said contact surface.
The present invention provides, as a sixth aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein an information recording portion into which mechanically readable information is to be recorded is provided on a back surface of the sheet frame and the backing film is stuck on a region of the back surface except for said information recording portion.
The present invention provides, as a seventh aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein said IC carrier is produced in approximately the same size and the same shape as the IC module.
The present invention provides, as a eighth aspect, a sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein an information indicating portion for indicating identification information of the IC carrier is provided on each of the sheet frame and the base of the IC carrier.
The present invention provides, as a ninth aspect, the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the first aspect, wherein a magnetic layer for information, to be written or read, is provided on the other surface of the backing film.
The present invention provides, as a tenth aspect, an IC carrier case for storing an IC carrier having a base and an IC module mounted on the base, comprising a case body in which a storage portion for storing the IC carrier is formed.
The present invention provides, as an eleventh aspect, a method for producing a sheet-framed IC carrier in which an IC carrier having an IC module is secured with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on a backing film in an aperture in a sheet frame, comprising a step of mounting an IC module on a sheet card base; a step of sticking a backing film having a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on one surface thereof onto a back surface of said card base; and a step of cutting and removing a portion corresponding to a peripheral edge of said IC carrier on a top surface of said card base, excluding said backing film, to form a peripheral slit, whereby the sheet frame and the IC carrier secured in the aperture are separated from each other through the peripheral slit.
The present invention provides, as a tweleveth aspect, a method for producing a sheet-framed IC carrier in which an IC carrier having an IC module is secured with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on a backing film in an aperture in a sheet frame, comprising a step of forming an aperture in a card base; a step of sticking a backing film having a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on one surface thereof, onto a back surface of said card base; a step of cutting and removing a region between said aperture and a peripheral edge portion of said card base, leaving the backing film, to form a frame slit, whereby the sheet frame may be separated through the frame slit into two or more frame segments; and a step of securing said IC carrier in said aperture with said adhesive layer on said backing film.
The present invention provides, as a thirteeth aspect, a method for producing a sheet-framed IC carrier in which an IC carrier having an IC module is secured with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on a backing film in an aperture in a sheet frame, comprising a step of sticking a backing film having a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on one surface thereof, onto a back surface of a card base; a step of forming a mount recess for mounting an IC module therein on a top surface of the card base and cutting and removing a portion corresponding to a peripheral edge of said IC carrier, leaving the backing film, to form a peripheral slit portion; and a step of mounting an IC module in said mount recess.
According to the invention of the first aspect, the IC carrier is secured in the sheet frame through a backing film, so that no excessive load is applied on the IC module when the IC carrier is taken out.
According to the invention of the second aspect, the IC carrier is secured in the aperture in the sheet frame with the backing film, wherein when the IC carrier is taken out, the sheet frame is separated into a plurality of frame segments and the IC carrier is peeled off from the backing film. Accordingly, no excessive load is applied on the IC module and the IC carrier can be taken out easily and safely without breakage or popping-out.
According to the invention of the third aspect, the portion stuck on the region covering the aperture of the backing film is peeled off from the sheet frame with the IC carrier adhering to the portion. The IC carrier is then peeled off from the thus peeled-off portion of the backing film. Accordingly, the IC carrier can be taken out with little load on the IC module.
According to the invention of the fourth aspect, a plurality of IC carriers with a plurality of IC modules are arranged in a single sheet frame. Accordingly, for producing a plurality of related IC carriers, they can be produced from a single sheet frame, rationalizing the production and facilitating the management of the IC carriers.
According to the invention of the fifth aspect, the frictional force is large on the contact surfaces between the backing film and the conveying portion of processing apparatus, the sheet-framed IC carrier can be smoothly conveyed without a slip on the contact surfaces. Then a conveyance error can be prevented.
According to the invention of the sixth aspect, the information recording portion is exposed to the outside when the backing film is stuck on the sheet frame. Accordingly, the information in the information recording portion can be mechanically read even after the backing film is adhered to the sheet frame.
According to the invention of the seventh aspect, the aperture is formed in the card base to form a sheet frame and the backing film is adhered to the back surface of the sheet frame. On the other hand, the IC carrier is formed in a separate flow from that of the sheet frame in the same size as the IC module. The IC carrier is set in the aperture of the sheet frame with the adhesive layer. Accordingly, the IC carrier can be produced in the flow different from that of the sheet frame, which can obviate the spot-facing step to form a recess for mounting an IC module therein, reducing the production time.
According to the invention of the eighth aspect, identification information of IC carrier is indicated both on the sheet frame and on the IC carrier. If the IC carrier is broken, the user can inform the issuing agency of the identification information. Then the issuing agency can specify the IC carrier of the user and efficiently reissue another IC carrier.
According to the invention of the ninth aspect, the adhesive layer and the magnetic layer are formed on two different surfaces of the film and, therefore, the magnetic layer is exposed to the outside after the film is stuck on the sheet frame. Accordingly, necessary information can be written in the magnetic layer even after the film is adhered on the sheet frame, and the information can be read from the magnetic layer.
According to the invention of the tenth aspect, the IC carrier is stored in the case body when not used. Accordingly, no external load is applied on the IC carrier when not used, e.g., when carried, preventing damage to the IC carrier.
According to the invention of the eleventh aspect, an IC card of ordinary size is produced, a backing film is adhered to the back surface of the card, and the peripheral slit is formed outside the peripheral edge of the IC carrier portion, permitting production using the ordinary IC card production facilities.
According to the invention of the twelfth aspect, the aperture is first formed in a conventional card base, the backing film is adhered to the back surface of the base, the frame slit is then formed, and the IC carrier is put in the aperture. Accordingly, the sheet-framed IC carrier can be produced with a conventional card base and the production process can obviate the spot-facing step for mounting the IC module and the inspection step for inspecting characteristics of the IC module after formation of the slit portion, thus, reducing the production time.
According to the invention of the thirteenth aspect, the backing film is adhered to the back surface of the card base and thereafter the mount recess and peripheral slit for mount of IC module are successively cut, simplifying the cutting process.